Los sueños de leyenda
by The Dark bunny
Summary: Una historia corta, basada en el mundo del League of Legends, en donde la liga cayo, y cada campeón esta solo, buscando u ocultandose de sus enemigos


" _Este fanfic empieza en un mundo en donde la Liga de las Leyendas cayo y cada campeón estaba a su suerte, con sed de sangre buscando u ocultándose de sus enemigos."_

Thresh, junto a Zed, Brand, Syndra y Morgana pudieron capturar a Ahri, Zyra, Ashe, Janna y Katarina, ellos se pudieron ocultar en una cabaña alejada de las frenéticas guerras que estaban sucediendo al su alrededor, lamentablemente para Ahri y sus compañeras capturadas cada día era una infierno, tenían que soportar torturas tanto físicas como psicologías, llegando así a prácticamente un punto de quiebre por parte de las prisioneras.

Estas torturas era de todo tipo, desde quemaduras de Brand, hasta cortadas con el gancho de Thresh, las prisioneras estaban perdiendo las esperanzas de poder escapar,y hasta de la vida, pero Thresh sabia que en este punto Ahri era fácilmente manipulable, y sabia muy bien que esta podía serle útil.

Un día, luego de la tortura diaria Thresh se le acerco a ahri y le dijo:

-Que estas dispuesta a dar a cambio de tu libertad?-

-Prácticamente cualquier cosa- Contesto Ahri mientras su abdomen no paraba de sangrar.

-Entonces es tu día de suerte- Dijo Thresh,-si te unes a nosotros serás practicante libre, pero tendrás que hacer algunas cosas, al estar luchando de nuestro bando tendrás que demostrarlo- Agrego.

-¿como que?- dijo

-Torturar a tus ex aliadas- Dijo con una voz seca e imponente

Ahri en ese momento estaba en una especie de shock, y no estaba muy lucida, pero ella quería a toda costa ser libre, aunque tuvieras q lastimar a sus propias aliadas, ella sabia que de alguna forma iba a poder ayudarlas.

-Acepto-Dijo prácticamente llorando.

Así fue como Thresh le saco las cadenas y le vendo las heridas a Ahri, luego de 2 días tuvo que cumplir con su primer labor, torturar a sus compañeras.

Ahri tenía una relación muy profunda con Janna y Zyra, y ni se podía imaginar a ella lastimándolas, Zed sabia muy bien esto, así que le dijo a Thresh que obligue a Ahri a torturarlas. Ahri con una lágrima en los ojos, cargo su orbe de energía y la lanzo sobre Janna, dejándole unas marcas muy significativas, luego fue Zyra, que sucedió lo mismo. Ni Janna ni Zyra entendían que estaba pasando, pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que Ahri…ya no era su aliada.

Ahri era libre, pero tenia que estar hombro con hombro de sus ex enemigos, y cada día era obligada a torturar a Janna y Zyra, Ahri tenía que soportar los gritos de dolor de estas, mientras veía como la sangre salpicaba por todo el cuarto en donde estaban encerradas e encadenadas.

Syndra y ahri eran muy amigas, aunque más de una vez tuvieron que luchar frente a frente en las Liga de las Leyendas. Syndra empezó a notar que a Ahri se le dificultaba cada vez menos torturar a Janna y Zyra y ella sabia muy bien que Ahri acepto la propuesta de Thresh para intentar ayudar a sus aliadas capturadas, así que fue, y se lo comento.

-Cada vez se te dificulta menos la tortura, ¿no?- Dijo con una voz sarcástica.

-Ellos tienen que confiar en mi, así podré ayudarlas, es la única forma- Dijo ahri mirando al suelo.

-Si, lo se, pero…Parece que lo disfrutas- Agrego Syndra.

Ahri, que estaba mirando al suelo, soltó una pequeña carcajada, y dijo.

-Hay que hacer lo que hay q hacer- Y salio de la habitación con una sonrisa tenebrosa.

Syndra sabía muy bien que algo estaba cambiando en Ahri.

Así estuvieron viviendo en esa especie de cabaña durante unas semanas, hasta que un día, decidieron salir a ver y alejarse para encontrar a enemigos o aliados de la ex Liga. Zed y Brand fueron los encargados de esto, y, para su fortuna, vieron a Yasuo moviéndose rápidamente por el bosque denso, lo siguieron sigilosamente hasta que lo vieron entrar a una pequeña casa no muy alejada de su cabaña, Ellos decidieron volver i avisar de esto a los demás.

Cuando llegaron le contaron donde estaba ubicada la casa en donde aparentemente estaba alojado Yasuo, y así fue como al otro día fueron a capturarlo. Llegaron a la casa sigilosamente y al entrar pudieron ver a Yasuo y Riven hablando sentados en un sillón, al verlos rápidamente agarraron sus armas e intentaron luchar, pero esto fue inútil, ya que tenían la ventaja numérica. Rápidamente los trasladaron hasta su cabaña en donde los esposaron, y ataron con soporte en la pared.

-Que raro que Yasuo y Riven sean aliados tan repentinamente, ¿no?- Dijo Morgana.

-En una situación así, hasta tu peor enemigo puede ser tu aliado- Dijo Brand.

Thresh su puso cara a cara con Riven, y le pregunto:

-¿Quien más esta con ustedes?- Y antes de que Riven pudiera contestar dijo:

-Pero decimelo al oído-

Riven puso una cara de confundida, pero acepto y susurro en el oído del carcelero:

-Estamos solos, no hay nadie mas con nosotros-

Thresh luego de escuchar esto, lo miro a Yasuo, y le dijo:

-¿Quien mas esta con ustedes?, pero si no contestas los mismo que dijo ella dense por muertos-

Yasuo respiro una gran bocanada de aire y dijo:

-Nadie, solo somos nosotros 2-

Ni bien había termina de decir esto Thresh ya le había calvado su arma en la yugular-

-¿¡Que hiciste!?- Grito Riven mientras lloraba –Te dijo la verdad-

Thresh miro a los ojos a Riven y le dijo:

- _Oh, no te preocupes, le creo_ \- Y al terminar la oracion, incrusto su arma en el cuello de Riven.

Un gran charco de sangre cubría todo el piso. Ahri sentía que tenía un nudo en la garganta, que le impedía respirar, pero tenia que disimularlo lo más posible.

Luego de esto, todos se fueron a dormir, menos ahri que no paraba de dar vueltas en su cama, hasta que finalmente logro dormirse, y tuvo un sueño muy particular, en ese sueño ahri iba a la montaña nevada mas cercana y se encontraba con Lissandra, y esta le pedía un favor, matar a Sejuani, y Ahri realizaba esta tarea con gusto, trayéndosela viva para que Lissandra haga lo que quiera con ella.

Ahri en un primer momento no le dio mucha importancia, ya que era solo un sueño, pero se estaba por dar cuenta, que los sueños son mas importantes de lo que parecen.

Al otro día, Ahri salio a caminar junto a Syndra, y al pasar relativamente cerca de una montaña nevada tuvo un déjà vu, y se dio cuenta que ese sueño era mas importante de lo que parecía, así que se lo comento a Syndra, y esta le dijo:

-Decídelo a Zed, capas te escuche, el cree mucho en el tema de los sueños-

Ahri fue rápidamente a comentárselo y este le dijo

-lo mas probable es que Lissandra este viva, lo cual representa una gran amenaza para nosotros, sino te importa, ¿poder ir a revisar esa montaña?, obviamente con supervisión-

Ahri acepto, y junto a Syndra fueron a investigar que sucedía allí. Cuando llegaron, Liss la estaba esperando y al verla le preguntó:

-¿Por que esta ella aquí?-

-no tenia mas opción, es aliada igual- Dijo ahri intentando defender a su amiga.

-Bueno, supongo que es irrelevante, como bien viste en tus suelos, necesito que me traigas a Sejuani-

-Pero… ¿para que? ¿Que beneficios te da acecinarla?

-Simple- Dijo Liss- Poder, si ella muere estaré más cerca de ser la reina helada y tendré el poder suficiente como para gobernar-

-¿Y en donde puedo encontrar a Sejuani?- Dijo Ahri.

-Esta en las zonas heladas adyacentes, no es muy difícil, es una guerrera montada en un cerdo gigante- Dijo con tono irónico.

-Esta bien, lo haré- Dijo ahri muy convencida de si misma.

Y así fue como ahri con ayuda de Syndra pudieron capturar a Sejuani, la cual no brindo una lucha muy honrada.

-Aquí esta- Dijo Ahri mientras se retiraba de la guarida de la reina helada.

-Fuiste muy útil- Dijo la reina.

En el camino de vuelta Ahri y Syndra tuvieron que pensar una mentira, ya que no les podían decir que ayudaron a Lissandra. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña le contaron a todos lo que paso: que encontraron el cadáver de Sejuani prácticamente envuelto en hielo, esto fue lo suficientemente creíble como para que nadie levantara sospechas.

Ahri cada ves se estaba abriendo mas a sus nuevos "aliados" llegando a tener un vinculo con ellos, luego de 2 meses, ahri ya era totalmente de su bando, ya que no le importaba matar o torturar a personas inocentes sin razón alguna

Llegado un día, se llego a la conclusión que seguir teniendo con vida a los prisionero era inútil, y que lo mejor que se podía hace era acecinarlos de una vez. Cuando Syndra se entero de esto se lo dijo rápidamente a Ahri, para tratar de hace algo hoy, y si salía bien escapar, y si salía mal igual iban a morir, pero Ahri ya no era la misma, y se negó a desarrollar ningún plan, Syndra no perdió las esperanzas y agarro las armas de las prisioneras y las dejo relativamente a mano.

Las prisioneras fueron encadenadas afuera. Brand tenia el privilegio de acecinar a la primer prisionera, Ashe, pero cuando estaba a punto de prenderla fuego viva Ahri lanzo su orbe atravesando su cuerpo mientras grito

-¡Ahora!-

Syndra rápidamente pudo liberar a las prisioneras con sus poderes, mientras agarraba las armas de cada una de ellas que había dejado a mano.

Syndra rápidamente pudo neutralizar a Morgana, mientras que Zed dejaba gravemente herida a Janna, pero con ayuda de Katarina y Zyra pudieron matarlo antes de que el pudiera hacerlo con Janna, solo quedaba Thresh, rápidamente lanzo su gancho atrapando a Katarina, quien la descuartizo sin ningún problema.

-Déjenmelo a mi- Le dijo ahri a Syndra, Janna y Zyra- Ustedes vallan a un lugar seguro, yo iré dentro de poco-

Las 3 prisioneras salieron corriendo, mientras que la mirada de Ahri y Thresh no se despegaba una de la otra, los 2 lucharon con las fuerzas que tenían, intentado hacer todo lo posible, con un Alti esfuerzo Thresh se abalanzo sobre Ahri, clavándole su gancho en su torso, pero Ahri, al ver que venia Thresh, puso su orbe con toda la energía que le quedaba delante suyo, quedando los 2 tirados en el suelo, agonizando…

Viendo que ninguno de los 2 tenían escapatoria decidieron hablar, Ahri pregunto:

-¿Por qué decidiste ser malvado, matar y torturar sin prejuicios?-

-Lo mismo te puedo preguntar a vos, mataste a mucha gente y también torturaste a decenas- Contesto Thresh mientras su abdomen no paraba de sangrar.

Ahri agarro la mano de Thresh y cerró los ojos esperando su muerte…

Con un grito de angustia y dolor repentinamente despertó encarcelada en su celda,

Mirando para todos lados, con una lagrima en los ojos, entendió que todo había sido un sueño, y que nunca había podido escapar, así agarro su orbe y la lleno con toda la energía que tenia, para luego lentamente cortarse la garganta con ella….


End file.
